


Of Demons and Women

by TheLadyofMusic



Series: Black Butler Series [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Budding Romance, F/M, Family Secrets, Romance, Sibling friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2019-11-13 04:59:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 14,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18025145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyofMusic/pseuds/TheLadyofMusic
Summary: Starting to just prior to the manga/anime series, for the most part. (Hints of Noah arch at the beginning)Ciel Phantomhive and his butler Sebastian come across The King of the Cats circus, in the pursuit of missing children.Although they find no trace of the missing children, they come across the Matchka family, the head of the circus, in more ways than one.After taking in the daughter of the circus owner to work at Phantomhive manor, the butler becomes entangled in this peculiar families past, present and future. Since her arrival, a mysterious shadow has begun to be seen more frequently around the Phantomhive estate.Who is this girl? What secrets does her family hold? And what does it have to do with the emerging shadow?Please note this is co-written with Kazumikit on fanfiction.net.





	1. His Butler; Finds

Lilith Matchka inwardly groaned as she made her way towards the main tent, sliding on her mask, tying it on, tucking the string under her hair. She nodded to the other performers, awaiting her cue, smoothing out her costume, her tail swaying with her slight movements. She poked her head through, just enough to see the turn out, only for her stomach to sink. It was a rather spacious crowd.

_ “Still,”  _ she thought,  _ “less people means less creeps…” _

Her eyes scanned over the crowd, the usual lower classes sat, larger families, relatively shabby clothing, children torn between squabbling and watching the performance. She sniggered slightly, till she caught sight of a finely dressed young boy, couldn’t be much older than ten at a push, she thought. Beside him sat a very tall black haired man, whose skin was rather pale, especially compared to his hair and suit, but his eyes… She couldn’t tear her attention from him.

 

Sebastian Michaelis sat beside his young master within the large circus tent. They had been tracking the route of two particular troupes, The King of the Cats circus, and Noah’s Arks circus. The latter had altered its route last minute, leaving The King of the cats circus the only one to enter London.

Initially it had only been the name which had caught the butlers amused attention, this only increased when they had arrived. True to its name, near enough every aspect of the circus, and its performers, was related to cats. This put Sebastian in a rather pleasant mood, ebing on jovial, especially when he saw the various species of big cats put on show.

Ciel rolled his eyes at the whole thing, not only was there no seeming trace of the missing children, but nothing seemed to be unusual, other than the absurd obsession with cats.

Sebastian led his young master to their seats, though with how empty the benches were the fact that there was assigned seats seemed either overly hopeful, or a ghost of a most successful past.

The show began, only confirming what they had seen outside, each troop members attire was a version of a big cat, with the link to their talent being rather tenuous. Ciel turned to speak to Sebastian, only to see his eyes locked onto something. He followed his butlers gaze, only to see the slightest move of the back curtain.

 

“What the hell are you doing?!” Her aunt screeched at her, just about keeping her voice as a whisper, catching Lily off guard as she was dragged back.

“There’s a fancy pair in the audience.”

“Fancy..?” She repeated, peaking out briefly, “where?” Lily pointed out the two who had caught her eye. Once her auntie picked them out she gasped, drawing back.

“My God, do you know who that is?”

“No, why, should I?” She asked, getting a sneer of disgust from her aunt, before she shook her head, not overly surprised.

“That is Earl Ciel Phantomhive,”

“What, the toy company guy?” Lily asked, looking out again, tilting her head slightly, “hmm, I always heard he was only a child…”

“Wha… He is!”

“But he’s so tall, and…” Her aunt swatted the back of her head.

“That’s his butler, you ninny! Ciel is the boy beside him.” She pushed her aside, “now go get ready, you’re on next.”

“Yes yes…” Lily sighed, going to where she would begin her climb once the lights dimmed.

 

“Sebastian, are you even listening to me.” Ciel snapped at his butler, who slowly turned his attention back to him.

“My apologies, my lord, I believe I got rather caught up in that last act…”

“Yes, the act… Let us see if you can remember why we are here.” Ciel muttered, his eyes going to the ring, as the ringleader walked out.

“I shall certainly try, my young master,” he said, a small smirk on his lips as he looked back again.

The ringleader was a rather broad, round lady, who wore all white, with trimming and lace of black.

“Now, I ask you to direct your attention to the wire,” she pointed her cane up towards the high wire, the spotlight flowing up, “as our dear Kitten performs a ballet, I assure you you shan’t see the likes of again…”

In the centre of the light stood a petite young lady, dressed in a rather revealing white leotard, wearing a matching cat mask, which covered all of her face bar below her nose. The first piece from act two of swan lake began to play, as Kitten began her act.

Sebastian found his eyes fixed upon her, as she did not just walk across the wire, but seem to carry herself primarily on the tip of her shoes, her various moves earning gasps from the crowd, yet she seemed to not hear or notice them. He tilted his head back, breathing in deeply through his nose.

“Interesting…” He murmured.

“What is?”

“Nothing, my young Lord…”

 

Once the final act had finished, Ciel found himself practically pounced upon by the ringleader.

“My Lord, I had no idea that you would be gracing our little show with your presence… I insist you join me in my tent for some wine. The finest there is, from what I know, and I know my wine…”

“I am sorry, but my Master has…”

“Nothing I would rather do more, thank you madam.”

The ringleader smiled sweetly at him, looking to his butler, brow creasing slightly.

“I am not sure I have enough for three…”

“With your permission, madam, I am sure Sebastian may prove helpful tidying up, or perhaps a tour of your grounds.”

“Well… If you are sure, that would be lovely, let me get someone to guide him…” She turned, eyes scanning. “Lily! Abe… No point calling him…” She cleared her throat, flashing a fiercely charming smile, before turning back to the entrance of the tent, “LILY!” She screamed, before composing herself. “Where are you girl?!” She called, earning no response. She sighed, hanging her head before turning back to them. “My apologies, my Lord, my niece is usually on hand…”

“Perhaps I could find her, for you ma’am?” Sebastian asked, earning an approving nod.

“If you wouldn’t mind, she should be in the tent three along to your right dear. My tent is just five to your left, should your master need you.”

“Thank you, I shall leave my lord in your very capable hands.” Sebastian smirked, bowing slightly before making his way in the given direction, as Ciel was led to the ringleaders tent.

 

“God damn this…” Lily muttered, snarling to herself as she fought with her costume. Someone had seemingly tied it tighter than usual, causing it to become stuck on her head and arms. She was stumbling around her tent, trying to squirm and wiggle out of it, to no success.

 

This was how Sebastian found her, upon entering her tent. He stood for a moment, smirking as ever at the sight that greeted him, her back to him, though he saw how stuck she was.

“My, my, gotten into quite a binding mess, haven’t we?” He asked, making her still before turning to face him, giving him a full view of her under garments, with her rather generous figure.

“Well, if you’re planning on photographing me it won’t turn out great, so either take it now, or help me.” She snapped, making the butler chuckle.

“Well, you are certainly a feisty little kitten, aren’t you?” He said, approaching her.

“Call me that again, and you’ll see how feisty I can be.” She said, feeling him reach around, tugging on the laces, “they better be the right ones, or Mrs Butler won’t be having any more children, from you at least…” She said, muttering the last bit. She felt him stroking the ears of her mask. “Oi… That costs extra…” She said, smirking to herself.

“I see… I shall keep that in mind…” He said, his voice in her ear.

She soon felt the material loosen, before it was pulled up and off of her. She fluttered her eyes, the sudden direct lantern lights blinding. She blinked hard a couple of times, not seeing the sudden intent attention she was getting from the butler, primarily upon her eyes.

“Thanks,” she said, once her eyes had adjusted, smiling softly at him. “I’m Lilith Matchka, but everyone calls me Lily.”

“I much prefer Lilith,”

“Yeah, well, what if I don’t?”

“Now, I highly doubt that,” he leaned down, his head beside hers, “Lilith.” He said in her ear.

“Well… You really think you’re something, don’t you?” She tutted, stepping back, arms crossed. “Now, what did my aunt send you in here to do? I highly doubt it was to perve on me, so go on, what?”

“I asked to locate you, in the hopes of a tour while your aunt speaks with my master,” he explained, watching as she slid a loose black top and skirt on, the length of which fell above her knees.

Sebastian took the chance to have a glance around her tent. It was rather large, spacious, while seemingly split in half. A makeshift curtain hung mostly open down the middle, on the side opposite to Lilith was another bed, chest and other possessions.

_ “She doesn’t sleep alone…” _

“Hmm, you can’t stand her already? I understand. Sure, follow me… Erm, what’s your name?

“My apologies, I am Sebastian Michaelis,” his hand instinctively going over his chest, eyes closing as he bowed his head slightly. “Earl Phant…” His eyes shot open as he felt her grasp his gloved hand, a small giggle escaping her.

“I asked your name, hon, not your blooming life story, come on then. Useless thing.” She said, leading him out of her tent. He couldn’t help but smirk at her, following her obediently, easily keeping up with her pace.

 

As they walked, his eyes examined her. She was rather tall for a human, though the unusual aroma he picked up begged to differ on that point.

“ _ If not a human, then what is she? _ ” He thought.

As their initial interaction had shown she was rather gifted in the chest area, with a slender waist.

“ _ It’s a wonder she can keep her balance on the ground, never mind on such a thin wire _ ,”

She was greeted pleasantly by everyone they passed, earning more than a few appreciative glances from the men, who glowered slightly at Sebastian when they were sure he couldn’t see.

“ _ Popular, very much so with the males… Yet no sign of a claim on her… This being a rather downtrodden place, I wonder if… _ ” His thought was interrupted when a rather muscular man pulled her aside, pinning her between his arms and the side of a tent.

“Who’s this then, Lil?” He asked, giving Sebastian a dirty look. She rolled her eyes at him, tilting her head slightly back to look at him.

“What do you want, Jacob?” She asked, hands on her hips.

“I want to know who this posh git is, who you’re acting all chummy with…”

“What business is it of yours?” He grabbed a handful of her hair, his grip tight.

“Don’t push me Lil, you know…”

“I do beg your pardon, but if you woul…” Sebastian began, only to see Jacob fall to the floor, curling up into a ball, slight whimpers escaping him. He looked at him, brow creased, slightly confused, he hadn’t laid a hand on him yet...

“Meat-head… Never learns…” Lily said, gaining the butler's attention. “Busy acting the hard man, forgets to protect himself…” She said, flipping her hair back out of her face, smirking at Sebastian. “Sorry you had to see that, Seb. Shall we carry on?” She asked, before taking his hand again, leading him away.

 

The two walked in silence, bar Lily’s tidbits of information.

“If I may ask, Lilith, who was that?”

“Who was who?”

“Jacob, I believe…”

“Oh… Some idiot who’s convinced I’m his, mostly due to my aunts interfering…” A small grin came to her lips, “dad’d kill him if he saw him touching me, never mind grabbin me like that… Abe’d try to help but… I can take care of myself… You saw that.”

“Ah, so that is what happened to Mr. Jacob… Does it happen often?”

_ Second mention of an Abe… Another member of the family… _

“More than I’d like, as would his privates if I’m honest.” She sighed, her pace slowing slightly as they approached her aunts tent, her back stiffening up, eyes narrowing ever so slightly.

“You don’t like your aunt, do you?” He asked, catching her off guard somewhat. She sighed, about to protest when she shook her head.

“No, I do not. She is my mother's sister, so is family, yet I feel no love for her. She lives to be seen, ironic since she seems to have no talents… Well, none that anyone’d pay to watch at least…” She looked up at him, “I wonder, if it is obvious to you, Seb, a stranger, how obvious is it to her?”

“I wouldn’t worry about it too much, Lilith. Working for my young master requires a high level of observational skills, especially when it comes to those with whom he interacts with. If I was unable to pick up on the slightest of hesitations, or hints of disdain held by them, well, what kind of butler would I be?”

“A less egotistical one?” She asked, teasing, a small smirk on her lips as she walked on, “either way, I like the way you think, Seb… You must have to bite your tongue a hell of a lot I imagine, if your wit is as sharp as it seems to be.”

“You have no idea…” He said, giving her a sideways glance.

“Oh, I’m sure I don’t…” She said, walking in, bowing her head to her aunts guest, before taking a seat as far from her aunt as she could.

 

The four remained in each others company for a further hour, Ciel carrying conversation with Lily’s aunt, Yuki, while her niece and his butler seemed to be trying to stare each other out. Though if one were to look closer, it was clear a different kind of “standoff” was occurring.

Towards the end of the hour, Yuki caught her niece flutter her lashes at Sebastian, her blood boiling. She bowed her head, before looking to Ciel, a bright smile painted on.

“I beg your pardon, my lord, but I must call it a night. My niece and I have a lot of work to do tomorrow, so…”

“Of course, I hope I didn’t keep you too long.”

“Not at all, sir, by all means, do come see us again tomorrow. We are here for the week, and in that time I extend to you, and your butler, an open invitation.” This was followed by a heavy sigh from Lily, her aunt shooting her a glare before composing herself.

“That is very kind of you, Madam Matchka, and I intend you take you up on it.” Ciel said, rising to his feet, “come Sebastian. Goodnight Madam Matchka,” he turned to face Lily, “Miss Matchka.”

“My Lord,” Lily said, nodding her head at him, “bye Sebastian…” She said, biting the inside of her lip, knowing full well that her aunt would see.

“Goodnight, Miss Lilith, Madam Machka.” He said, as he and his Master left the tent.

Once the two were alone, Yuki struck the back of her nieces head, earning a slight yelp from her.

“You foolish brat! Of all people to flirt with, you choose the bloody help! What am I going to do with you?!”

“How about not hit me?” Lily offered, only to receive another strike, “I’ll take that as a no…” Another strike, “yep… Definitely a no”


	2. His Butler; Hunts

On the carriage ride home, Sebastian sat, smirking to himself, looking out of the window, fingers flexing slightly.

“What did you find out?” Ciel asked, his butler's attention going to him

“Nothing. The circus has everything on show, I didn’t sense any of the children, or feel any ill will within the grounds. Well, bar a singular moment, but that soon dispersed.”

“What happened?”

“One of the troup got too familiar with Miss Lilith, though she saw him off with surprising ease. She carries quite a swing for such a delicate flower.” Ciel scoffed, shaking his head.

“She hardly struck me as a delicate flower… It was clear that there is no love lost between she and her aunt,”

“Yes, she confessed her disdain for her openly, though spoke fondly of her father, and someone called Abe… I must admit, something out of the norm with the girl… I can’t quite put my finger on what, but I know one thing, my Lord… She is not entirely human, if what I sensed was correct.”

“I see… In that case, I want you to find out everything you can about Miss Lilith.”

“Is that an order my Lord?” He asked, his usual smirk on his lips.

“Yes,” he said, sneering slightly, “and if you are correct, you are to employ her and bring her to the manor. By any means necessary.”

“Of course, My Lord.”

 

Over the next five days, Sebastian made several visits to the circus, asking every member of the troup about Lily, her family, and their history. Everyone, except her family themselves.

 

On the first day, while searching Lily’s tent, he found himself slightly too wrapped in his investigation, so much so he only noticed Lilith entering her tent at the very last moment. 

She turned, hearing a slight rustle from the side, only to find she was alone. She sniffed, eyebrow raised, shaking her head slightly, she sighed in annoyance, before turning on her heels and walking back out.

“Alright, funny boys, who’s been in my tent, with fancy pants perfume? Abe, I’m lookin at you fop boy!”

Sebastian chuckled slightly at this, deciding to see just how close he could get without her catching him. He wrote her a note, placing it upon her bedside table, along with a black rose, before leaving.

 

He repeated this throughout the week, finding more and more peculiar places to leave his notes and roses, always ensuring to write a small observation he had made of her or her actions that day. Bar that first time, she hadn’t caught whiff of him, much to his amusement. He watched as she collected the notes and roses, putting the flowers together in a vase within her tent.

  
  


On the second to last day, he stood watching her brushing out her hair, smirking as ever. He turned to leave, only to come face to face with an elderly woman, bearing a slight resemblance to Lilith. She raised an eyebrow at him, one hand holding her cane, the other on her hip.

“Follow me,” she said, before leading the way to one of the other tents. Sebastian followed, deciding it the better option than fleeing the scene.

 

Inside the older womans tent were various scrolls hanging up, each looking older than the last, the floor was scattered with various rugs. She slowly eased down into an overused chair, looking up at him, she indicated for him to sit across from her. He did so, eyes going to the small table to the right of them. On it was a photograph of a young couple, a wedding photo, beside this was one of two infants in the same mans arms, though there was no sign of the wife. Between these was a photograph of Lily, at the age of about eighteen, standing beside a young man, seemingly the same age. Even in the black and white picture, her eyes were extremely prominent.

“So… Do I need to ask why you are spying on my Lily, or are you going to tell me?” She asked, her eyes scanning over him. He cleared his throat slightly, the usual smirk upon his lips. He opened his mouth to speak, only to be cut off. “Tell me the whole truth, else we go to Lily, and see what she has to say about her secret admirer…”

“Very well, my Master is interested in employing Miss Lilith, and sent me to find out as much as I could. To ensure she was a fine addition to my Masters staff.”

“Hmm, I suppose that’s close enough to the truth… What is your Master called?”

“Earl Ciel Phatomhive. We attended your circus…”

“Ah, so that would make you Sebastian,” she said, cutting him off again, a grin coming to her lips, as she nodded. “I see, it makes sense now.” Sebastian inwardly questioned this, but put it to one side, he would find out why his identity made the situation suddenly make sense later. She looked to the middle photo, “Lily is my youngest grandchild, I always knew she’d get away from this place…” She turned to face him again. “So, you’ll have to forgive a few questions.”

“But of course,”

“Is your Master fair?”

“Fairer than many of his peers, and quite generous. With her position, she will be given bed and board, served four fine meals a day, with at least one day off per week.”

“I see, well… I have no qualms with it, bar one. When does your Master intend for her to know?”

“My Master intends to come tomorrow, to collect her.”

“Surely a word of warning for her wouldn’t go a miss.”   
“I suppose you’re right…”

“I will let her know, but if you or your Master let her down…”

“I can guarantee that will not be the case,”

“Then, Sebastian, I shall see you tomorrow.” He nodded, rising to his feet, as he made his exit.


	3. His Butler; Retrieves

Her mother had informed them of Earl Phantomhive’s intentions for Lily, though she had refused to disclose how she had found out about it. Yuki had at first been furious, the idea of one her best leaving to be a servant. This was replaced with a sly, cunning look, that neither Lily or her grandmother much cared for. Her father, Cimestli, had so far reserved his opinion on the whole situation, though was pleased to see his beloved daughter so happy, he wouldn’t say whether he was happy about her employment.

 

The next day, Yuki was rushing around the circus, calling out for her niece, her brother-in-law and mother in toe.

“I swear, Cimi, your daughter has a habit of messing up everything…” He sighed softly, a small smile on his lips

“How so, Yuki? She told you she was going into town two days ago, can’t blame her for keeping to her plans.”

“But mother told her the Earl was coming yesterday… A chance to improve her circumstances is far more important than shopping!”

“Calm yourself, Yuki, she’ll be here before the Earl gets here. I know it,” her mother said, nodding to herself.

“With all due respect mama… I doubt it. I swear she does it to spite me…”

“Now that is enough nonsense. She’s probably gone to get herself something more… Fitting, to working in a manor. I hardly think the Earl would permit her to dress for work as she does here…”

_ And if he does, I’ll ensure her employment is short lived… _

“Da, Grandma!” A male voice called from behind them.

The three turned to be greeted by a red faced, gauntly young man, who held a striking resemblance to Lily, bar his eyes. They were the same shade of green as Cimi’s. He bent over, supporting himself by leaning his arms against his thighs.

“Well? Did you find her?!” Yuki snapped, brushing through the pair, “where is she? Come on, boy, speak!”

“Calm yourself, dearest sister.” Cimi scolded gently, he was getting tired of his sister-in-laws tone when it came to his children. “Catch your breath son, did you see your sister?” He nodded, slowly standing up straight again.

“I did da, she went straight to her tent to pack. I offered to help but she sent me on… Are all girls weird, da, or is it just sisters?” He asked, making his father chuckle, patting his boy on the arm.

“You know how she is, very private about her things… What ya get from sharing everything for so long I guess… Don’t take it to heart son, she’s just excited.” His son nodded, brow creasing slightly.

“Yes da… Oh, and she said she spotted the Earl’s carriage heading here… Wonder how she got back so quick, did she take a horse da?”

“Possibly,” he laughed, leading him away from his aunt. “Come on, let’s go see if we can help her…”

“But she sent me…”

“That was you, son, not me.”

“Yes da.”

 

Lily was rushing to and thro in her tent, packing away everything she could into the cases she had, humming softly to herself as she went.

“Lily, you in?” Her father called, before walking in, her brother behind him. “So… How are you fee…” His eyes landed on the slight scuff marks on her arm and clothing, “what happened?” He asked, concern for his daughter clear in his voice. She looked up, tilting her head slightly before looking over herself.

“Oh… Nothing, I was just running late… Are they here yet?”

“Not yet, Lily pad, but if you spotted them on your way back then they’ll be close.” She nodded, looking to her vase of flowers, a small smile on her lips.“Don’t rush so much, Lily,” her father said, coming over to give her a hand, her brother trailing behind him, head bowed.

“Yes… Of course, papa.” She said, nodding.

 

Twenty minutes later, the five primary Matchka’s stood in line, Lily in the middle, as the Phantomhive carriage drew to a halt before them. Yuki curtsied, earning bemused looks from the other four, as the Earl and his butler emerged. She merely sneered at her family, before rising to her full height again.

“Welcome back, dear sir, I hope your journey was smooth and without trouble.”

“It was…” Sebastian replied, “we had a slight issue in the town, but nothing too severe…” He said, as Ciel looked to the youngest of the three women, Lily now trying to suppress a laugh, barely succeeding.

“Are you ready to go, Miss Matchka?”

“Yes sir, I’m ready when you are.” She said, saluting him, letting out a slight giggle, earning a groan from her aunt. Ciel nodded, looking to Sebastian, who was smirking to himself.

“Load Miss Matchka’s possessions onto the carriage, Sebastian.”

“As you wish, My Lord,” he said, hand over his heart as he gave a slight bow.

“I’ll give you a hand, Seb…” Lily said, indicating for him to follow her, “don’t want you snapping in two, now do we…” She teased, smirking at him.

“But of course, Lilith” he said, following her lead as she narrowed her eyes at him.

“That girl…” Yuki muttered, lips pressed together into a thin line. Cimi sighed, turning to Abe.

“Go give them a hand, son.”

“Yes da,” he said, turning and rushing to his sister tent, “wait up Lil…”

“So… Go away, Abe,”

“But… Da told me to help…”

“Fine… Help by bothering someone else!”

“Ok… Hey!”

 

“So… What actually is my job?” Lily asked, as she piled a smaller set of boxes up before lifting them, “I mean, what are my daily tasks, how long do I work… You know, all that?”

“You will be the new Phantomhive housekeeper, and so will do all that the role requires…” Sebastian answered, picking up her trunk.

“You really think you’re a witty one, don’t you Seb? Well… If I don’t know what I’m doing then I won’t do anything then, how does that work for ya?” She said, climbing onto of the carriage with grace and ease, fastening her cases in place. She sat up there, legs hanging down, eyebrow raised at him.

“You will handle the accounts, linnen, our maid, ensuring the household is kept to a certain standard, as well as purchasing and maintaining supplies.”

“And what, may I ask, will you be doin’ while I do all that?”

“Whatever our Master requires.” She rolled her eyes, leaping down, landing on her feet.

“No doubt passin some of that down the line then…” She smirked, bumping him with her shoulder, as she walked over to her family. Sebastian followed her over, standing on the other side of Ciel.

“As I am sure Sebastian has told you, I assure you that your daughter will be treated fairly.”

“Indeed he has, m’Lord.” Cimi said, nodding slightly, “and you’ve given us no reason to doubt that.”

“Well then, if everything is loaded on, I shall bid you all good day.” He said, bowing his head, before turning and making his way to the carriage, Sebastian following, holding the door open for him. Lily stood before her family, alone, hands flexing as she looked each of the other four in the eyes, tugging at her sleeve cuffs.

“I guess, I will… See you later?”

“You will, Lily Pad, you will…” Her father said. She nodded, biting her lip.

“Well… Good bye… I’ll write when I can, an know where you’s are…” She said, turning and walking towards the carriage. Sebastian, who was sitting up front, horse reins in his right hand, offered his other hand to her. She smiled weakly, taking it as she climbed up to sit next to him. Once she was seated, Sebastian started the carriage for Phantomhive manor.


	4. His Butler; Introduces

The carriage ride back was silent, Sebastian controlling the horses as Lily watched. Her brow creased, twisting a lock of hair around her finger. Sebastian glanced at her, before looking ahead, leaving her to her thoughts.

“Nothin like a heavy silence to ease the mind…” She muttered, twenty minutes in. Sebastian rolled his eyes to look at her, a slight smirk briefly on his lips before leaving.

“If you are going to be the new Phantomhive housekeeper, you must act like a lady,” he said, making her turn to look at him, brow raised, “and a lady does not mutter.” Lily couldn’t help but snigger at this, shrugging slightly.

“What about sas off the butler then, where does that land?” She turned her head slightly to the side, a look of pure innocence on her face, though the corners of her lips twitched.

“Sas? I haven’t the slightest idea what you mean, I simply offer constructive criticism, advice.”

“‘Constructive criticism’, aye? Still, least your version doesn’t have a smack and hair tug with it… A real sign I’ve gone up in the world.” Sebastian raised an eyebrow at her slightly, before looking ahead again.

“Of course not, not less my words fail to make their own imprint. I assure you, I am not above using corporal punishment, when needed.”

“Oh Seb, I’m sure you say that to all the girls.” She said, shoulder bumping him, making him chuckle slightly.

“Only those with a hell of a personality…” She groaned at this, rolling her eyes as she shook her head.

“Whatever you say Seb,”

 

Meanwhile, at the Phantomhive manor, three of the four servants were busy discussing the new member rumoured to be soon to be joining them, their tasks, as ever, forgotten.

“I wonder what job they’ll ave,” Mey-Rin said, leaning against her hand as she gazed out the window. “We’ve already got a maid, a cook, and a groundskeeper…”

“I bet it’ll be a governess,” Baldroy, the cook, said, smirking to himself. “Someone to help the young master learn his duties and lessons. Some old hag of a woman, short and frumpy, hair tied back too tight, to try and help ‘leviate their wrinkles, though it's so thin there’s no way that’d work… Good at the job but a nightmare to look at.”

“But he already ‘as tutors, so he does, so what’d be the point in that?” Mey-Rin asked, shaking her head. “No, not a governess, but a stable hand, a groomsman. A tall, strappin, muscular adonis, who ‘as a natural bond with all animals. Kind and gentle… Not spoken for…” At this point the maid had began to drool, the signs of a nose bleed on its way.

“I don’t mind what role they do, or what they look like. Long as they’re nice and friendly, I’m sure we’ll be the best of friends!” Finnian said, leaning next to Mey-Rin. The fourth servant, Tanaka, made a noise, gaining the threes attention. Baldroy rushed to the window as the three shrieked, their masters carriage coming down the path towards the manor.

“Oh Gawd, I forgot to set the table…”

“You didn’t set the table?! I haven’t even thought of what to do for dinner!”

“The pathways all a mess, Sebastian‘ll notice I know he will!” Finnian cried.

 

“Hmm, enough land I guess…” Lily said, looking around as they rode up the pathway, glancing behind her.

“Finnian hasn’t done the path… Of course.” Sebastian muttered, earning her attention.

“No muttering Seb!” She scolded, playfully swatting his hand, “a true gent never mutters.” She said, her posture suddenly perfect, as she glanced at him.

“Not an actual rule, but I see your point…” He said, his attention going back to the path, “here we are, Phantomhive manor.” He said, causing Lily to look straight ahead, both eyebrows going straight up.

“Bloody hell… Big enough…” She let her eyes roam the building, brow creasing again, “how many people live here?”

“Including yourself, eight.”

“Eight!? For a place this size…? I guess that makes sense, what with your ego being what it is…” She said, smirking.

“Charming, Miss Lilith,”

“I do try,” she said, watching as four figures made their way out as the carriage pulled up near the foot of the grand staircase. Sebastian got down, going to open the door for his Master.

“Welcome home, young master.” Three of the four said, bowing slightly to Ciel. He nodded slightly to them, turning to Sebastian.

“Sebastian, I will be in the study. Once you have made the introductions, I want my tea.”

“Of course, sir.” He said, placing his hand over his heart, bowing his head. Ciel made his way through the four, who watched before turning to face the butler.

“So it is true, Sebastian, the young masters hired someone new?”

“Yes, Mey-Rin he has, allow me to introduce…” He turned to where he had been sitting, hand raised to assist them, only to see it empty. He lowered his hand, looking to the top of the carriage, no one. He glanced around, slightly perplexed, when he heard a slight thud and rustle of the stone pathway beside him. He bent his head slightly, a smirk on his lips, though as he lifted his head it went once more. He glanced sideways, sure enough there she was, leaning against the carriage, arms crossed.

“Miss Lilith Matchka,” he said, waving his hand towards her.

“Ya’ll right?” She asked the four before her, smiling mischievously.

“How’d you do that then?” Finny asked, completely perplexed.

“Do wha?” She replied, looking at him, eyebrow raised in bemusement as she shrugged.

“Miss Lilith is to…”

“Definitely Miss then?” Baldroy asked, stepping forwards, running a hand through his hair. Lily rolled her eyes at this, looking away from him.

“Yep, and is definitely gonna stay that way at this rate…”

“Feisty, haha, I like that.”

“You have no idea…”

“As I was saying, Miss Lilith is to be the new housekeeper.”   
“Housekeeper!” Mey-Rin shrieked, her glasses seeming to crack from the strain of the shock. “Does that mean… She’s higher up than me?”

“By the nature of her position, Mey-Rin, yes.” Sebastian answered, clearly growing tired by this ever extending interaction.

“Don’t worry about it,” Lily said, brushing Baldroy aside, “I’m the newbie, so I’ve got no clue wha I’m meant to be doin… So in a way, you’re higher than me.” She said, smiling sweetly at the maid. Mey-Rin began to blush furiously, ducking her head.

“I’ll… I’ll…” She lifted her head, standing tall, “I’ll be sure to help you, yes I will.”

“Please don’t…” Sebastian muttered.

“Muttering again Seb…” Lily smirked, glancing at him, “so, you’re Mey-Rin… You must be Finny?” She asked, pointing towards the first one of the three to speak to her. He beamed at her, nodding enthusiastically.

“Yep, that’s me!” She nodded, smiling softly, though this faded as she turned to face the third.

“And you are?”

“Baldroy, Mr Baldroy.”

“I see… Good for you…” She walked over to Sebastian, hearing a noise behind her. She turned, seeing the fourth of the four she’d seen come out. “Oh, I do beg your pardon,” she approached him, “and what is your name?”

“Ho ho ho…”

“Father Christmas?”

“That is Tanaka, the longest serving servant here.” Sebastian said. She nodded, shrugging.

“Nice to meet ya,” she said, making her way over to Sebastian, “so, what’s my first task then?”


	5. His Butler; Prepares

Sebastian set each of the servants their own tasks, before going to make his Masters tea. Although he had a fair mix of reservation and faith in the new housekeepers ability, the idea of Mey-Rin showing anyone how to perform tasks she was hardly capable of accomplishing successfully herself was worrying. 

 

It had been two hours, and it was quite. Too quiet.

 

Once he was sure his Master was satisfied and seen to, Sebastian made his way through the manor. He walked towards the drawing room, where he had told Mey-Rin and Lily to clean. He closed his eyes, preparing for the possible scene he was about to enter could be. He sighed, opening the doors, his eyes widened. It was clean, practically pristine. Every surface was shined, table surfaces polished to such a degree, Sebastian could see his reflection in it. The shelves had all been dusted, yet the ornaments seemed untouched, though cleaned themselves. He checked every inch of the room, looking around for traces of the pair. Nothing.

He left the room, going to check his Masters bedchambers, Lilys first solo task he had set her. He opened the door, greeted by a similar scene. The linens were fresh, clean and pressed. He walked over, a slight sweet scent coming from the bedsheets. He sniffed slightly.

“Lilies,” he said softly, smiling to himself, “of course…”

He made the same inspection he had in the drawing room. Everything was practically immaculate. He thought of what else he had set the new girl to do, smirking as he swiftly made his way to the kitchens. After seeing how well she got on with Baldroy, it had amused him to get her to clean after the cook. He opened the door, looking around. No sign of Baldroy, Mey-Rin or Finny.  _ “Never a good sign…” _ He thought, scanning round the room, his eyes landing on the bent form of the new housekeeper. Her whole torso was nearly in the oven, her body shaking slightly, an echo of humming coming from inside. He slowly made his way over to her, clearing his throat.

“Hey Seb,” she greeted, scooting back out, dirt of the tip of her nose, with cinders on her cheeks. She was wiping her hands on a cloth, looking up at him from her kneeling position.

“Miss Lilith…” He greeted, looking around in an attempt not to show amusement at her state. “Where is Baldroy, he was meant to prepare dinner…”

“With respect, Seb, I kind of chased him out.” She said, rising to her feet as she went to wash her hands and face. “He was making an awful mess… No wonder the young masters so slim with him as his cook, I’d go on hunger strike if I had to eat what I saw him doin to the meat…”

“Where is the…”

“I have it soaking in a mix of wine and suitable spices, something my grandma taught me, if I may show you?” She asked, surprising him slightly. Her tone and confidence caught him off guard, he nodded none the less as he followed her to the large pot, which was sitting on a low heated stove. She wrapped a cloth around the handle, lifting it up. Sebastian leaned forwards, closing his eyes.

“Your verdict Seb?” She asked, tilting her head to the side slightly.

“It smells… Delightful. What about the sides?”

“Prepared and waiting to be added to when needed.”

“I see… I see this is not your first time preparing a fine meal?”

“Someone has to be able to cook in camp, grandma wasn’t up to it as much as she once was.” He nodded.

“I shall leave this in your capable hands then, Miss Lilith. Though I must ask where the other three are?”

“I sent them looking for the perfect peacock and peahen. Said I’d spotted one as we came in…”

“But there aren…” He smirked at her, “very clever, Miss Lilith.”

“As I said, Seb, I do try.”


	6. His Butler; Able. (Part one)

Two months later, Lily had settled in nicely into her life as the housekeeper of Phantomhive manor. As she predicted, her daily tasks involved more than what Sebastian had originally put forward, though it was more out of her general competence and efficiency than his “laziness” as she had thought it would have been. Not wanting to snub her fellow servants, she had lessened the amount she took over, only doing so if asked to by Sebastian. 

In this time, the butler had begun to notice a few oddities within his newest colleague. She was never surprised when he “appeared”, seeming to be always able to sense him, when the other three jumped. However, it was as if she was saving these for whenever she was startled. Sebastian had been witness to these rather amusing occurrences, several times. If caught off guard, usually by an explosion or crash caused by the others, Lily would go from walking to leaping on top curtain bars, or nearby cabinets, in a seeming single bound.

Bar these two oddities, Lily seemed to be the ideal servant. Other than her sharp tongue and wit, though Sebastian found this more amusing than infuriating, as the new girl was always happy to have a verbal duel with him.

During this time, Lily had become familiar with part of the young Masters family, his aunt Madam Red. She held a good rapport with the Madam, as she also enjoyed the wit of the ex-circus performer. She had also met Madam Red's Butler, Grell. Compared to Sebastian, he seemed utterly hopeless, on par with Mey-Rin, Finnian and Baldroy. Along with this was the young Masters associates, though she held little opinion of them.

 

One particular morning, Lily stood at the back of the manor, waiting to greet the cart which was bringing in the meats and new table cloths Sebastian had ordered for that evening's guest, along with the usual supplies.

“Morning Miss Lily,” Jameson said merrily, his silently son nodding to her. She nodded, walking to them as he slowed the horses to a halt.

“Morning Jameson, Junior.”

“Someone fancy coming for a meal, Miss Lily?” Jameson asked as the two got down. Lily merely shrugged, going to the back of the cart.

“I don’t know, I don’t ask,  _ none _ of  _ my _ business.” She said, laying emphasis on the two words. Jameson and his son nodded.

“Understood Miss Lily…” He said, climbing up he passed the crates to his son, who carried them into the manor. He passed the materials to Lily, who rolled her eyes, carrying it in after Junior. After three trips between the cart and house, everything was unloaded.

“That’ll be the usual Miss Lily,”

“Surely not Jameson, these meats are worth more than that…”

“Nah, I insist, no extra charge for them.” He said, grinning at her, his son nodding.

“Well, thank you Jameson. Sebastian will arrange the funds to be transferred as usual. I will see you next week…” She said, a small smile on her lips.

“Oh, of course Miss Lily, good day…” He said, the pair leaving, the father seeming to drag his feet more.

“Poor fool,” she said softly, going to secure the door, before getting to work, unloading the crates.

 

An hour later, Lily was preparing for whatever Sebastian would require for the young Masters breakfast, while also cleaning up after her and the others morning meal.

“Lilith,” Sebastian said, appearing in the doorway, before making his way into the kitchen. She looked up, nodding to him.

“Morning Seb, is the Master awake yet?” She asked, walking over to the stove, picking up the large kettle.

“Not yet,” he smirked slightly, she was always prepared for his morning trips to the kitchen.

“Course, what will this mornings options be?”

“I believe a lightly poached salmon with a mint salad, toast, scones and pan de cebada will be sufficient for today.”

“Fair enough…” She said, going to fetch the salmon as Sebastian prepared the tea, “how are you Seb, sleep well?” She asked, her usual morning enquiry.

“I am very well, and yes, I did. Thank you, yourself Lilith?” He replied, smirking slightly, glancing at her.

“Likewise Seb, as always,” she said, busily preparing the salmon.

“I think it may be best if you made breakfast today, Lilith, as Baldroy seems to be…”

“Absent?” She offered, nodding, “alright Seb…” She said, sweeping a piece of her hair out of her face. “Jameson insisted on charging the usual price for today’s additions.”

“I see, any particular reason for this generosity?”

“I think he likes me, but… I don’t see him that way, deluded old thing.” She said, as the two prepared their Masters breakfast.


	7. His Butler; Able. (Part two)

As their young Master sat for breakfast, five of the six servants stood within the smaller dining room, their Master seeming to pay them no mind. That was till Finnian let out a sharp cry of pain, covering the back of his head with his hands, as he rushed over to their Master, a dart sticking out the back of his head.

“What was that for Master? What did I do?”

“Nothing, I don’t need to justify my actions.” He replied, seeming to surprise the gardener.

“There you are,” Sebastian said as he pushed open the doors, looking to the five, his attention first going to Finnian. “Have you finished weeding the courtyard Finny?” The young lad just gaped in answer, next the maid “Mey-Rin, have you washed all the bedding?” He asked, pulling the maid from her daydream.

“Um, well…” Straight onto the cook

“Baldroy, shouldn’t you be preparing for tonight's dinner?” The cook merely smiled, looking away. “Tanaka…” He looked to the older man, “well, I suppose you’re alright as you are.” He said, the oldest of the five in his usual resting knelt position. “Lilith…” He looked to the housekeeper, who was leaning against the bookshelf, watching him.

“Yes, Seb?”

“Is the dining room laid and prepared for tonight's guest?” She raised an eyebrow at him, tilting her head slightly, looking between the butler, their Master and back again.

“I may be one hell of a housekeeper, but mind reading isn’t one of my specialties...” She said, standing up properly, hands folded behind her back. Her comment seeming to have caught everyone in the room off guard, causing Ciel to choke slightly on his breakfast. Sebastian merely smirked, raising an eyebrow at her. “Though, now I know that it is needed I shall do it to our Masters standards, as soon as it is possible,” she said, making her way across the room to the door. She turned to Ciel, bowing her head, bumping Sebastian lightly as she exited the room. Three of the four servants eyes were locked on her, Sebastian allowing his eyes to follow her for a moment before snapping back.

“Now all of you,” he said, partially gaining their attention, “we have no time for thumb twiddling this morning,” still gaining more but not all. He sighed inwardly, before ordering; “So get back to work!” Causing the three to jump, racing out of the room, near running Lily over as they went. 

“Yes sir…” Mey-Rin let out

“Simply hopeless…” Sebastian commented.


	8. His Butler; Able. (Part three)

Once their Master had finished his meal, Lily was able to start preparing for their guest that evening. Sebastian, having set the others their tasks, worked on preparing the meal, silverware, table cloth and roses. When his tasks were interrupted by their Master summoning him, he looked in on the housekeeper, smirking slightly on seeing her working without issue. He would make her pay for her remark earlier, but now was not the time for that. 

 

When she was practically finished a loud bang, crash and shattering echoed through the manor, causing her to leap near out of her skin, hanging onto the chandelier. Her heart was racing as she looked around, eyes as wide as they could go. She sighed, hanging her head slightly, shaking it as she put together what the noise had been.

“Damn it all Mey-Rin…”

She was just about to get down when the doors swung open, causing her to hiss in shock. She looked down, groaning softly as she watched the butler walk in.

“Bloody hell… Sebastian…” She said, causing him to look up, spotting her. “What did she break now?” She asked.

“Nothing more than she has before… If you wouldn’t mind joining me down here, Lilith, I require your assistance.” She nodded, leaping down to the table, before hopping onto the ground.

“Yes, Seb?” She asked, standing before him.

“This all needs to be moved outside, quickly.”

“Wha… What?! You have got to be…” She sighed, closing her eyes, running her hands over her face, “what else did they break?”

“Everything, but I have a plan on how to fix this, which requires your assistance.” She sighed, nodding.

“Of course, of course, whatever you need Seb.”

“I will have Finny come carry the tables outside… I will require you to bring out the table cloth and…”

“The table toppings, of course Seb, I shall.” He nodded, turning he made his way to the door. He paused, hand resting on the wood.

“Thank you, Lilith.” He said softly before exiting.

 

Once everything was in place, Lily stood with the other servants, standing upon the newly installed wooden pathway. She kept a slightly exaggerated space between she and the other four, still annoyed by her work having to be redone outside. Though what Sebastian had been able to do to compensate for their mess was impressive, if she hadn’t known the state of the grounds before hand, she would have been convinced that the stone garden had always been there.

As the carriage pulled up, Sebastian opened the door for their guest as he stepped out, Lily bowed with the rest.

“Good evening, welcome sir.” They said, Sebastian explaining the layout of the garden and plans for that evening's meal. Once the guest was inside the house, having been led in by Tanaka, the remaining servants relaxed, bar Lily. She crossed her arms, closing her eyes as she extended the distance between she and the three.

“Whew, we actually did it,” Baldroy said, wiping the sweat of his brow, the three admiring the work done.

“Who would have thought that a dozen bags of gravel could turn into an amazing garden!” Finny cried, catching the attention of Sebastian, who was bringing in the guests hat, coat and cane inside.

“Naturally we were able to do this, we serve the Phantomhive family after all.” The three turned to face him, Lily still turned away. “There is still work to be done, let’s take care of it while the Master is talking business with his guest. Look sharp now.”

“Right.” The three said in unison. Sebastian looked to Lily, before hearing a soft.

“Of course… Seb, of course.” He carried on inside


	9. His Butler; Able. (Part four)

“Cheer up Lil, it’s not that bad,” Baldroy said, as he sliced the meat thinly. The housekeeper stood in the corner of the room, arms crossed, leaning against the wall, head leant back with her eyes closed. “We were able to save it…”

“Don’t call me Lil…” She muttered through clenched teeth.

“How’s it going?” Sebastian asked, popping his head in.

“Doin it like you said to. This really what you want?” Baldroy answered, showing his work so far.

“Yes, that looks excellent…”

“Sebastian!” Mey-Rin's voice called from the corridor, causing him to turn to face her, “found em!” She cried, before crying out in shock, causing Lily to groan.

“Not again…” She muttered as Sebastian disappeared from the room

“Oh honestly, how many times have I told you not to run inside the manor Mey-Rin?”

“Oh, I’m so sorry sir, my glasses cracked and I can’t see a thing!” 

“These are the last items we needed for dinner,” Finny and Baldroy looked out to see what had happened, Lily moved to the basin, beginning to wash the dishes used to prepare the meal so far. “Splendid work everyone, and now I believe you can leave the rest of it to me and relax for a bit. But I need you to do well, very well, during dinner tonight.”

“He said it twice,” Baldroy commented

“Oh, that’s serious,” Finny added, earning a groan from the housekeeper behind them.

 

Once the four were alone, Baldroy slinked over to lean against the counter beside Lily.

“You two go rest up, I’ll help Lil here,” he said to the other two, who nodded, leaving the room. He cleared his throat, looking to her he sighed. “Honestly, Lil, you worry to much. Over think things, not good for ya that,”

“Don’t call me Lil…” She muttered, focusing on the dishes, her grip on them tightening.

“I mean a pretty girl like you shouldn’t have to worry so much, it’ll age ya quicker. That’d be a waste of a pretty face like yours, Lil…” He said, moving closer to her.

“Don’t call me Lil…” She repeated, more of a snarl this time.

“What you need is someone, someone to help you relax after an ‘ard days work. A mans what I’m sayin, who’ll look after ya an help keep ya a young pretty little Lil…” He placed a hand on her shoulder.


	10. His Butler; Able. (Part five)

Sebastian began to make his way back upstairs, once he was certain that dinner was ready to be brought out to where his Master and guest would be dining. It was only when he was halfway up the stairs he recalled something, turning he made his way back down to the kitchen. As he turned the corner, he saw Baldroy go flying through the wall, leaving a heavy imprint in the other. His eyes widened, looking through the hole he saw no one. Curious, he stepped through, looking around he spotted Lily, still washing dishes in the sink, a slight sprinkle of dust in her fringe.

“Alright Seb,”

“Lilith, I just recalled, we will need lighting suitable for outside…”

“I’ll get right on it, these bits need to soak anyway.” She said, drying her hands, turning to face him. He spotted a slight scratch on her right cheek, blood trailing a single pattern on its route to the ground.

“I trust you will,” he nodded, turning and leaving. Looking at the state of the cook, who was piled on the floor in a daze, he paused. “Oh, and Lilith?”

“Yes Seb?”

“Please clean up this mess, it won’t do to have so much… Dust and dirt around the Masters food.” She smirked slightly, bowing her head.

“Of course, I’ll see to it immediately.”

“See that you do…” He said, walking on

 

Once the kitchen was cleaned up, Lily, Sebastian and Mey-Rin stood in the garden, before the grand table, their Master sitting at one end, the guest at the other. The lights Sebastian had requested were in place, lanterns placed around the table, with two sat on top. He wasn’t sure where she had found them, but was impressed nonetheless. Mey-Rin kept glancing at her, having noticed that the housekeeper had an umbrella hooked at the top back of her skirt.

“On tonight's menu is a dish of finely sliced raw beef donburi, courtesy of our chef Baldroy,” Sebastian said, earning a scoff from Lily, as he lifted the lid, presenting the prepared meat to their master and guest.

“A pile of raw beef. And this is dinner?” Their guest, Damiano, questioned.

“Yes, but surely you have heard of it?” The butler

“Here we go again…” Lily muttered, Mey-Rin nodded, giggling slightly.

“This, good sir, is a traditional Japanese delicacy, a dish offered as a sign of gratitude to someone who has accomplished important work. That, sir, is the wonder of donburi!”

“Oh donburi!” Damiano cried.

“This is a token from our master, to show his thanks for all your hard work on the company’s behalf. He wanted you to know that it’s much appreciated,” Sebastian finished.

“Excellent, what an inspired idea! The legendary Phantomhive hospitality in action!” 

Sebastian walked over to Mey-Rin, who had moved to stand behind the trolley car, that evenings wine resting on it.

“The vintage we are pouring tonight was specially selected to compliment the flavour of the soy sauce…” He looked to the maid, who hadn’t moved, “Mey-Rin.” Nothing. “Now Mey-Rin.”

“Yes sir!” She said, still not moving. Lily shook her head, her mood lifting slightly as she watched.

“Why are you just standing there? Pour the man a glass of wine.” He whispered to her.

“Of course. Yes sir.” She said, carrying the bottle over to the table, her walk suddenly stiff and awkward. She began to pour, her attention clearly elsewhere, the wine being poured straight onto the table cloth, missing the glass.

“Oh Mey-Rin,” Lily muttered. Their guest was too busy consuming their food to notice, though, however the two servants and Master did. Lily quickly made her way to the table, taking the bottle from the maid, sweeping the glass up as, in a single motion. Sebastian swept the table cloth away. Nothing on the table moving at all. Lily poured a glass of wine for their guest, as Finny and Baldroy rushed in, taking the maid away, just as their guest looked up.

“Oh? Where did the tablecloth-a go?”

“A spec of dirt.” Ciel said, “most unsightly. I had the cloth removed so it wouldn’t distract us. Think nothing of it.”

“Please accept my apologies sir. Do continue. Enjoy your meal at your leisure.” Sebastian said, bowing his head.

“Oh, oh my! Lord Phantomhive, once again you have truly impressed me. What an able butler you have.”

“Pay him no mind, he merely acted as befits one of my servants.”

“My Master is quite correct, about that, naturally. You see, I am simply one hell of butler.” Sebastian said, earning a slight groan from Lily.

“And of course, what a pretty little maid you have, such a sweet face.” Damiano said, gesturing to Lily. She bowed her head, seeming in thanks but more to hide her eye, which was twitching slightly with suppressed anger.

“As our Master said, sir, we work to the standards he maintains and deserves.” She said, her voice unusually sweet and soft, causing Sebastian to glance at her, smirking.


	11. His Butler; Able. (Part six)

In the kitchen, Lily was boiling the water for tea, it was just Sebastian and herself there.

“You are such a pretty little maid, it’s a miracle you can lift such a heavy kettle…”

“Laugh it up, lanky,” she said, narrowing her eyes at him. “Little… I am hardly that… And a maid… Funny how he got your title right,” she said, shaking her head. “Stuck up ponce… I knew I didn’t like him the minute I smelled him…” Sebastian looked up at this, “er, the minute I saw him.” He let her unusual slip up slide, nodding.

“Yes, I have reason to believe he is not as he appears… We will have to ensure tonight is a night he never forgets…”

“Surely that goes without saying, Seb? We do work for the Phantomhives…” He smirked, nodding.

“Quite right, Miss Lilith, quite right indeed… Is the tea nearly ready?”

“Yes, just bout to pour the water in.”

“Good, good.”

 

Not long after Sebastian had left to take the tea to their Master and his guest, the kitchen door squeaked open. Lily turned, smiling softly as she watched a small slender black cat walk in, heading straight towards her.

“Well hello there, you must be the eighth member Sebastian mentioned,” she said, kneeling down, the cat rubbing itself against her, purring softly as she picked it up. “Though where have you been hiding? Most rude, I’ve been here two months and you’ve only just introduced yourself to me… How very hound of you, I have to say, not lady like at all.” The cat mewed in her ear, nudging her with her head. “What? Why does he need to use the phone? That’s most rude…”

“Merow…”

“He was discussing what..?

“Meoow”

“I see. Did you tell Sebastian…?”

“Meww”

“Sebastian, the lanky one with the black hair…”

“Nuur”

“Yes, the butler, honestly…”

“Hisk”

“I’m sorry, I’m sure you have been busy…” The cat purred, curling into her, making the housekeeper smirk. “Well… I suppose since you have been working hard, so…” She placed the cat down carefully, pulled out a small dish before pouring milk into it. Between feverish laps the cat mewed softly “You’re welcome… Though I must insist you tell Sebastian.”

“Mew.”   
“He does? Nice of him to share… Do excuse me…” She said walking to the door, “and I have counted how much meat and fish we have, so don’t get any ideas…”

“Merow…”

“Cheeky thing,” she said as she left.

 

Lily made her way down the corridor, brow creased, her step quicker than usual, the umbrella she had still on her skirt tapping a pattern on her behind.

“Where is that fool, honestly. I know he’s the butler, but taking on everything by himself… Foolishness, nothing else…” She shook her head, a soft smile on her lips, as she fiddled with a piece of her hair, “and yet…” She shook her head, snapping out of it, “must find that fool.” She paused, hearing someone cry out in pain, looking around, sniffing lightly. It wasn’t one of the lads, definitely not Mey-Rin… Their guest. She rushed towards it, only finding that the corridors seemed to lead away from where they usually did. “I am clearly overly tired… This is silly.” She said, the walls seeming to hear appeared to settle back to their usual layout. She shook her head, closing her eyes, as she rubbed them, “once I find that fool I’m going straight to bed.” She said, walking on.

She eventually came across the three servants, raising an eyebrow at Finny and Baldroy carrying the portrait of their Masters mother and father.

“Have any of you seen Sebastian?” She asked, only just seeing their guest, leg bent, twisted, the wrong way. “Urgh, that doesn’t look fun at all…” She said, following after him, only to get pulled back by Mey-Rin.

“I don’t think you should follow him, I don’t…”

“He is injured, one of us should at least… Observe him, besides I may stumble across our butler as I do…” She said, walking on. 


	12. His Butler; Able. (Part six)

The hallways soon seeming to play their tricks on her again. 

“Something must be in the air…” She felt something brush the back of her neck, before a fwoop and smack on the back of her legs. She leapt up, letting out a loud screeching hiss landing on top of one of the cabinets in the hallways. Eyes once again large and searching. Looking around, she soon recognised where she was, the hallway back to the kitchen. She sat up, having been laying down, she was sure she was going the other way. She looked to umbrella, laughing slightly, it had opened up. Clearly what had hit the back of leg. “But how... Tonights never ending I swear…” She muttered to herself, closing the umbrella before beginning to ease herself down, stopping suddenly. She heard voices, Sebastian and their guest, before a loud scream. “Well… Up here never gets dusted so I may as well… Stay put, just for a bit longer.”

 

She lay up there, soon getting rather comfy, the umbrella hanging down slightly, swaying to and fro. She felt a light tug on it, sitting up once again, she smiled softly down at the butler, his hand resting on her umbrella. She swung her legs around, so she was sitting.

“We must stop meeting like this, Seb, people will talk.” She said, with a dramatic swing of her head. He chuckled softly, nodding.

“Of course,” he said, offering her his hand. She leapt down, landing on her feet beside him. “Our guest has left us.”

“I see, a good visit would you say?” She asked, as the pair walked along together.

“He’s not going to forget it, I am certain of that.”

“Sounds like it was ideal then…”

“Yes, I suppose it was…”

 

Lily joined him as he made his nightly inspection of the manor, walking side by side, silent but content. He stopped, looking to where the grand portrait had been.

“It would appear we’ll be needing to hang new wallpaper as well…”

“I shall ask Jameson to bring us what we will need,” Sebastian smiled softly at her, nodding.

“Thank you, Lilith.”

“Of course, Seb.”


	13. His Butler; Attends

One evening, once their Master had gone to his bed chambers for the night, three of the five servants sat together in the kitchen, with Sebastian tending to their Masters last needs of the day, and Tanaka having called it a night not long after their Master had, Lily having taken to finishing his tasks after a certain hour.

Finny, Mey-Rin and Baldroy sat around the wooden table in the centre of the room, Lily lounged on her side upon the counter, a small worn book open in front of her. Her lips moved slowly as her eyes went over the words, narrowing slightly. Mey-Rin let out a large sigh, shaking her head.

“What is it dear?” Lily asked, eyes never leaving her book, turning a page. The maid looked to her, hanging her head.

“Miss Elizabeth is coming in two days, I just don’t know if two days is enough time to prepare.”

“I’m sure if we follow Sebastian's words it will be more than enough… Ca… Caaa…” She slammed the book in a huff, “useless and pointless…” She cleared her throat, looking up. “She is the young Masters cousin, yes? So, does that mean Madam Red will be joining us?”

“No, wrong side of the family, Lily,” Baldroy said, shaking his head, “if anything her maid, Paula, will come with her, though sometimes she gets here on her own.”

“A headstrong girl? I like the sound of her already…” She said, looking to the door as it opened, Sebastian walking in. “Evening Seb,”

“Lilith,” he said in greeting, looking to the other three, “I am to assume that everything is clean and away then, going by how relaxed all of you are.”

“Of course they are Seb, give us some credit will you, honestly…” Lily said, shaking her head. Sebastian smirked, stepping into the room, going through to the pantry, the four watching him. He turned on his heels, the three at the table turning away quickly. Lily had opened her book, though was still watching him. He carried a large item, wrapped in brown paper, bound with string. He raised an eyebrow at her, going the long way around the table, as he got closer she slowly closed the book, sliding it under herself, tilting her head at him. The two stared at each other for a moment, before Sebastian made his way to the kitchen entrance.

“Lilith, would you mind ensuring the doors and windows are all secured?” He asked over his shoulder. She nodded, sliding so she was seated before slipping down onto her feet.

“Of course Seb,” she said, as he carried on, leaving the kitchen.

“Well… I think I’m going to call it a night,” Baldroy said, rising to his feet.

“Me too, have to rest up to work well tomorrow!” Finny added, doing the same.

“Right you are, can’t let ourselves get tired, no we can’t!” Mey-Rin said. Lily sighed, shaking her head, preparing and lighting a candle on its holder.

“I will see you in our room later Mey-Rin, goodnight boys.”

“Night Lily.” The two said, she nodded to them before making her way into the corridor, beginning her task.

 

Lily was almost finished with her inspection of the manor, the front windows and doors were all shut, locked and secured. She was making her way to those at the back of the manor. She passed a large window on the second floor corridor, when she spotted something, a shadow moving away from the manor. She took a couple of steps back, looking out, curious. She narrowed her eyes, brow creasing. It was Sebastian, still carrying something, now uncovered. Though she couldn’t see what it was, it was clear it was something red. She thought for a moment, going over the contents of the pantry, though nothing came to mind. She decided to watch him, not minding or caring if he saw her. 

He went into the surrounding woods for around twenty minutes, before he emerged once again. He made his way towards the manor, eyes going up to the one window upstairs which had light behind it. He smirked, nodding to Lily, though she crossed her arms tilting her head. He looked ahead, walking on. Lily shrugged it off slightly, carrying on with her task.

 

Once back inside, Sebastian made his way to the kitchen, seeing Lily there. He walked in, door squeaking slightly.

“Need a bit of oil there…” She said, inspecting the pantry, “still better that squeaking than mice or rats,”

“Have you spotted any?” He asked, staying in the doorway.

“Not yet, but the weather is heading towards that… Little buggers have patterns, easy catches though…”

“I see, I trust I can leave any rat issues we may have to you?” She nodded, turning to face him.

“Leaving food out won’t help… Just bring em in closer…” The two stood in silence for a few moments, watching each other. She turned, securing the pantry. “I’m going to bed, I shall see you in the morning.”

“You shall,” he nodded, stepping to the side to give her space to pass.

“Good night Seb, sleep well,” she said, standing before him, looking up at him, “no night time walks now, I just ensured we were all locked up safe…” She smirked, walking on.


	14. His Butler; Strongest (Part one)

Lady Elizabeth’s visit had gone… As smoothly as ever, from what the others told Lily, the housekeeper making a good impression upon her. However, Lily had retired earlier than usual that night, having been worn out from how energetic and lively Elizabeth was.

 

A few weeks later, Lily was called upon to act in Sebastian’s steed, as he prepared the tea and refreshments for the guests, for once insisting that the housekeeper tend to their lord rather than do so for him.

 

So, Lily stood behind their young lord, head bowed slightly, eyes closed, listening silently to the conversation between her guests and master, her purple fringe obscuring her eyes from sight. The guests were playing billiards, yet the young Lord seemed to be taking very little part in the activity. 

“Look! There’s another one!” Finny’s voice came from outside the room.

“Catch it!” Bard cried, causing Lily to sigh softly, shaking her head as outside the other four servants caused a commotion, apparently attempting to catch one of the rats who had made their way to the manor.

“Quite a commotion going on out there, it seems you’re experiencing a rat problem as well,” Lord Arthur Randall said, the police commissioner of Scotland Yard said, stepping away from the billiards table.

“Speaking of which, how long are you going to let the vermin run wild? Filthy monsters. Someone ought to take care of them, don’t you think?” Baron Diedrich said, a German nobleman who had apparently been friends with the former head of the Phantomhive house, taking a bite of one of the sandwiches Sebastian had prepared.

“And someone will. He’s just waiting for the opportune moment,” Lau, a Chinese nobleman who seemed to appear at the manor from time to time, not always expected or announced, from the sofa. Ran-Mao, a young lady who always accompanied the nobleman, straddling his lap. Lily was unsure of their relationship, something which she shared with most of the other servants, what ever it may have been they were always… Very close.

“Indeed. He prefers to settle things with one blow.” Madam Red, the young masters aunt said, “will you pass on this turn too, Lord Phantomhive?”

“I’ll pass.” He replied, “It's my policy not to shoot if I know that I’ll miss.”

“That’s all very well, but when will you handle the problem?” Lord Arthur asked, causing Lily to tilt her head, exposing her left eye, narrowing it at the commissioner.

“Anytime you like. The rats will soon come looking for their forbidden cheese, and I hold the key to the store house.” Lily couldn’t help but smirk at her lords comment, bowing her head again. Azzuro Vanel scoffed, having potted the white in his turn, earning the housekeepers attention. She hadn’t liked him since he’d entered the manor, though, unlike with the commissioner, kept her focus hidden this time.

“Even so, locating the nest and eliminating the vermin promises to be a tedious task. You should concentrate on preparing me a suitable reward.” Ciel continued.

“You’re a vulture!” Sir Randall spat, Lily’s eyes rolled lazily towards him.

“Sir Randall. I’d be careful how you smear my family name.”

“Ha! You’re in trouble now Randall. What next, Lord Phantomhive?” Vanel asked, as the housekeeper relaxed once again.

“It’s time to put an end to this worthless game, don’t you think?” He said, rising to his feet, walking to the billiard table, passing Sir Randall, he paused. “How soon can you secure the payment?”

“Tonight. I’ll have it by then.” He replied, as Ciel carried onto the table, climbing to sit on it to take his shot.

“Then I’ll send a carriage for you later.” He leaned over, “we can even prepare some light entertainment for you. Does that sound good?”

“You pass your turn twice, and now you’re going after them all in one go?” Baron Diederich cried, clearly surprised and amused by this turn.

“Naturally,” Ciel replied,

“Careful, or your greed will undo you,” Sir Randall commented, as Ciel took the shot, potting the remaining red and black.

“Am I undone?” Ciel asked, sliding back onto his feet. “Now, as there is nothing left to discuss, Lily will arrange a carriage for you.”

The housekeeper straightened, putting her right hand over her heart, bowing slightly before she left the room, earning a smirk from her lord.


	15. His Butler; Strongest (Part two)

Once the commissioner, Baron and Vanell had left, Madam Red, Lau, Ran-Mao, and Ciel moved to one of the other rooms. Lily joined them, standing against the wall to the right of the door, arms crossed, openly watching the master and remaining guests, while also trying to keep her distance from Grell, Madam Red’s butler. Something about this runt of a man didn’t sit well with her, though for the life of her she couldn’t think what it was.

“Your tea,” Sebastian said as he poured for the four nobles. “We have a special Darjeeling blend to offer, from Fortnum and Mason today.”

“Smells lovely,” Lau said, Ran-Mao sitting on his lap again. “Tea can be excellent when made well.” Lily rolled her eyes at this comment, hidden slightly by her fringe. She turned her attention to Sebastian, a small smile on her lips as she watched him pour. Her eyes wandered to Grell, who was practically in awe of him, hands folded together, making her sneer slightly.

“Grell,” Madam Red said, pulling her butler from his thoughts, he stood straight, arms at his side.

“Ah, yes my lady?”

“Learn something from Sebastian,”

“Uh, yes…”

“Just look at him! I mean, this physique!” She continued, as she ran her hand repeatedly over Sebastian’s behind, catching the other guests off guard, not to mention Sebastian himself, “you should quit this country job, and come work for me in the city.”  Lily ducked her head, suppressing a snigger. She had no intention of letting the butler live this down any time soon. Ciel cleared his throat.

“Madam Red…” She stopped, looking “embarrassed”, though it was clear this was hardly the case.

“Oh, sorry. I couldn’t help it, he looked like he needed a physical. Just a doctors habit.” Lily’s eyes flashed open, as she slowly made her way to Sebastian's side, looking away slightly.

“I was thinking you looked rather peaky Seb,” she whispered, before continuing to their lord's side, the butler's eyes on her. She leaned down slightly, cupping her hand she said softly, while also trying to ensure Sebastian heard, “actually sir, I do believe Sebastian was starting to look rather unwell. If I may suggest, sir, you may wish to arrange for an appointment, or two, with Madam Red?” Ciel smirked at her, Lily nodded, “I shall arrange it as soon as possible then sir,” she said, bowing her head before standing fully once again, walking back to where she’d been leaning, winking at Sebastian as she passed, sniggering.

“So,” Lau began, “do you believe the drug trafficker was one of your guests today?” He asked, as her rose to his feet.

“Perhaps,” he replied, as Lau walked to his side, leaning over the top of his chair, lounging slightly.

“Why not leave the extermination to Lau? A rat knows best where a rats nest is, doesn’t he.” Madam Red said.

“I’m but a tamed guinea pig, dedicated to my lord.” He leaned down, a hand on Ciel’s head, fingers flexing slightly, “if he instructs me not to act, I’m bound to do nothing.” Suddenly Madam Red had pulled Ciel away, holding him close, Lau’s hand still were it was, clearly surprised.

“Watch it!” She hissed, “you’d better keep your filthy paws off my darling nephew!”

“You wound me.” He said, standing fully again, “I would never paw at him in his own home, dear madam.” At this she let go of her nephew, her attention squarely on Lau.

“Are you saying you would if you were elsewhere?! Careful, you’re on thin ice now sir!” He laughed this off.

“Sorry, I’m joking of course.” Neither guest noticing that Ciel had exited the room, bar his butler and housekeeper.

“Master?” Sebastian asked softly, watching him leave.

“The rats are here.” He said softly, before walking on. Lily looked after their lord, before turning to the butler, brow creased. He nodded slightly, she sighed, bowing her head as he left the room, leaving her to tend to the guests.

“Yay…” She muttered, though her head perked up.


	16. His Butler; Strongest (Part three)

Lily saw to Madam Red, Lau and Ran-Mao’s wants and needs, though her attention went to the windows now again. She could have sworn she saw something out there, just along the tree line… Though in the moment she had to actually approach the windows, she heard a crash from the corridor. She sighed heavily, shaking her head.

“Do exscuse me for a moment please, I believe Mey Rin requires my assistance,” she said, head bowed to them, before leaving the room. She rushed to where she’d heard the commotion. “Mey Rin, what did you break this time?” She called, to no response, “ Mey…” She stopped, now standing over Mey Rin who was laying upon Sebastian, the butler still holding an arm out, the hand holding the tray apple and raisin pie. She groaned, rolling her eyes.

“What did she break this time…” It was only now that she spotted the smashed vase, “well she has done…” Then the window, “well… That is a first for her,”

“Mey Rin the letter please.” Sebastian said, the maids face now completely red.

“Letter..? Oh yes sir!” She said, quickly getting off of him, Lily helping him to his feet, sniggering slightly.

“One way to get your eye, aye Seb?” She whispered, earning a slight glare, she shrugged, stepping away as he began to read the letter.

“If you want to return your master safely, come to Nova garden Bethnal Green as soon as possible… Goodness, what a dreadfully written letter.”

“No name I’m guessing?” Lily asked, looking at it from the side, brow creasing.

“Sebastian,” Finny said as he and Baldroy came from one side, Madam Red, Lau and Ran-Mao the other.

“What is going on here?” Madam Red asked

“Sorry for the noise, my lady. I assure you nothings wrong, please don’t concern yourself.”

“Hmph, nothing, are you sure?” She asked, as Grell joined them.

“Everyone, I have business to attend to,” Sebastian said, leaving in the direction the nobility had come from, Lily following him slightly. He suddenly stopped, handing the pie to her, “Lilith, please let the others know they can have this.” She nodded as she took it,

“Course Seb,” she said. He nodded and walked on, leaving her with the pie, smirking to herself.

She walked over to the other servants, handing it to them.

“Here, Sebastian said to clean this up,” she passed the pie to Baldroy, before walking on, “I shall go prepare the order for a new window pane.. And get the brush,” she sighed, biting her lip to suppress the laugh welling in her throat.


	17. His Butler; Strongest (Part four)

Once she had tidied the broken glass and vase, Lily prepared the carriage for the remaining guests. Against her better judgement, she permitted Grell to drive.

“Ensure they get home safe, Grell, or so help you…” She paused, smirking to herself, crossing her arms as she looked away, “if Sebastian heard you messed up, endangering one of the masters few close family members… And the other two…” She said, in her best subtly worried voices she could. The useless butlers eyes went wide, as he practically got on his knees before her.

“Oh no, I won’t fail, I assure you, Lilith… Sebastian will need never hear of it, for they will return home safely,”

“That is good to hear, dear boy… Oh, I have seen him sooo angry… I would not wish that upon you…” She purred, fluttering her lashes.

“You are most kind, Lilith… I promise you, Madam Red, Lau and Ran-Mao will get home safely.” She giggled, nodding.

“Wonderful to hear, till next time…” She leaned in, as if to kiss his cheek, only to pull away. She turned, walking back into the manor, smirking to herself.

 

She stood in the kitchen, preparing the ingredients for their lords dinner, the other three were on their knees around the table in the middle of the room.

“Oh dear, we need Sebastian here. Where did he go now?” Mey-rin said, in a slightly whiny voice.

“I wish I knew,” Finny added

“I don’t care where he is, or what he’s doing,” Bard began, before pushing himself up to his full height, “this is all I’m worried about. Does “clean it up” mean we can eat the pie or not? I have to know!” He cried, making the housekeeper smirk, humming softly to herself.

“I’m sure one bite each would be okay,” Finny offered

“No Finny! You know how Sebastian is! If we eat something we’re not supposed to, he’ll bake us into his next pie!”

“Ooo, that would be an interesting flavour…” Lily said, glancing over her shoulder at them.

“Are you sure he didn’t specify, Lily?” Finny asked, she merely shrugged.

“He had other things of higher importance than the pie, so no, I cannot say I heard him specify… Sorry”

“How do we know it wasn’t you! He may have said we could or couldn’t, but you…!” Bard began to yell, though quietened when his eyes met hers, looking away with his arms crossed. Mey-rin banged a bottle of milk onto the table.

“You need to calm yourself down, Bardroy. A soothing drink might help, here, give this a try.”

“Milk, not that it’s gonna help me,” he said, sulking slightly.

“Milk is an important part of your diet! It’ll help you grow strong bones, yes it will!” Mey-rin snapped, going to his side. “I bet Lily drinks her milk,” she said, looking to her, eyes imploring.

“Actually yes, I do have a rather deep love of the stuff, and you’ve seen just how strong I am, Bard,” she purred, a wicked grin appearing.

“Shut up Lil...y,” he muttered, making her snigger as she walked over to check the oven. He groaned. “That’s it! I’m going to eat it! Mey-rin, tea! Finny go get the silver!” He ordered, the two saluting, Tanaka doing the same, seeming to appear from nowhere.

“Sir, yes sir!” The two said, before going to do as they had been told.

“It should be right in here,” Finny said as he opened the draw, “what the?”

“Somethin’ wrong?” Bard asked, he and Mey-rin going to either side of Finny.

“I don’t understand. The silver’s supposed to be right here, but I don’t see a single knife or fork.” Lily looked to them perplexed herself, though taking the distraction to slice designs into the prepared parts of their masters meal, with her own device.


	18. His Butler; Strongest (Part five)

As Lily prepared dinner, dishing out menial jobs to the other three, she noticed them begin to become more worried about where Sebastian and their lord was. She herself had become more concerned, though it seemed more for the butler than their master, which made her mutter and scold herself.

As she was carrying in the fresh table cloth, she noticed something dart away from the window. She paused, staring for a moment before she put the sheet down, going over she opened the window, sniffing around, eyes narrowed. It was then she caught it, a mild almost fleeting scent, but it was there, no doubt about it. She snarled slightly, her body becoming fully alert, practically ready to pounce through the window. That was, till she recalled the tasks left to do, and would mean leaving the others with nothing to do, which would only lead to trouble. She sighed, walking out of the dining room, crossing her arms.

“You lot!” She shouted, the four appearing in front of her in a flash, taking her slightly by surprise. “I feel rather light headed, so would like to take a moment outside, I want you to see to preparing the room for our masters return.”

“Oh yeah, and who put you in charge?” Bard sneered, smirking at her, leering almost. She merely flipped her hair over her shoulder to look him in the eye.

“My position of course, with no disrespect to Tanaka, when Sebastian is absent I am the highest level servant here. So must ensure everything is to our lord, as well as Sebastian’s standards, by serving out tasks as I see fit…” She inwardly loved yet hated this, feeling Bard begin to glower at her, as well as Finny and Mey-rin, she cleared her throat, bowing her head. “However, being the new girl, I shall give a leniency… If you do it to their standards, you may have the pie. I shall serve it to you myself, lemon is not a favourite of mine, so more for you. If Sebastian has any qualms with it, I shall take the brunt of it, not you.” The mood amongst them swiftly shot up, the three beaming at her. “Now, no lollygagging, we don’t know when they will be returning, so get to it.” She said sternly, a cloud of smoke forming as the four rushed in to get to work. She smirked to herself, as she made her way along the corridor.

 

She checked in on dinner, before making her way outside, her body tense as she sniffed and scanned the area, eyes going to the shadows and the woods. She searched along the outside walls of the house, towards the dining room, beneath the window still held the freshest scent.

“It was here longer than I saw it for… Foul thing, it shall not taint here as it did the camps, I won’t allow it…”

 

She kept at it for at least twenty minutes, before deciding it best to go back and check on the others. She had caught glances of it, red hair with traces of white and black, finding patches where its scent was fresh, yet wasn’t able to narrow down where the hell it was.

 

As she passed through the kitchen, she put together the final pieces of prep needed for their masters meal, before making her way to the dining room she had set the others up in. She stopped outside the closed door, preparing herself for the worst, before she opened the door. The sight which greeted her stunned her, everything was immaculate. Not a decoration out of place, not a single crease in the table cloth. No sign that the four had even been in the room… Bar the pile slumped to the side, they having grown exhausted and collapsed together. Lily lifted a hand to her lips, letting out a light laugh which seemed to catch their attention, waking them up. They sprung forwards, lining up in front of her, side by side, stood to attention.

“I must say, you lot, I am honestly surprised, this is fine work indeed… You have more than earned the pie… Now for my side of this, come along,” she said, turning she led them out to the kitchen.


End file.
